One Piece 2nd Generation: Trouble in Paradise Part 14
Kent looked around. "What the hell was that?" He looked around nervously. The black haired woman sat at the top of a building. Looking down on Kent with a smile. "He's kinda cute." "Come on Valery. Don't fraternize with the enemy." A man in all black joked. "He's a pirate. It won't happen." "A buzzkill as always huh Otto? Can't a girl dream?" "They can... Just not you." "Oh hush up!" - Faust ran through the city, bumping I into a few people. "Excuse me. Sorry. Please excuse me. I'm trying to get through." He kept apologizing as he made his way to the forest. He exhaled. "These streets are as packed as usual." He sighed before trekking into the forest. He travelled mostly in silence until he came upon a cave. "Please... Don't let there be a bear inside..." He whispered, sneaking a peak inside. "Oh my god.. I wish it were a bear." Sinbad looked at the entrance with confusion. "Do I know you? You look really familiar." "Uhh no. No. You don't know me." Faust shook his head nervously. "I'm just a random passer by." "So what brings you to the forest?" "I'm a botanist. Looking for the Argite Flower." "Hmm.. An old friend of mine was obsessed with that flower. Said it would help with his experiments.. Now that I think about it I haven't seen him in ages... He was around your height. Had red hair and brown eyes." "Umm..." Faust started to step backwards. He full on turned around and ran off. Sinbad looked out the cave and waved. "By stranger!" Faust ran through the forest and stopped at a lake. He was outta breath and splashed his face. "I'm glad Sinbad isn't that smart." Faust looked down in the water and jumped. "Hold on!!" He looked back into the water. "What the hell happened to me?" Faust observed his reflection, his hair changed light blue along with his eyes and his skin brightened. "What happened to me? Is this a side affect?" Sinbad Stepped over Faust with a smile. "Relax Faust. I promise I won't tell anyone." Faust looked back to Sinbad. "Sinbad?..... THANK YOU!!" Faust gave Sinbad a hug and cried. "Come on Faust. This isn't radical!" "Sinbad...." Faust looked up to Sinbad. "No one uses that word anymore." - Hyperion zig zagged his way up to Jean and dealt a crushing blow between his brows. Jean stumbled backwards and tried to slap Hyperion away. Hyperion flipped off Jean's head causing him to slap himself. "Not very bright are you?" Hyperion glared at Jean as he landed in a tree. "SHADDUP!!!!" Jean roared, charging for Hyperion. He slammed his arm down for it to be caught by Hyperion's Haki infused arm. Hyperion exhaled. "I wonder how you could even eat an island." Hyperion rolled onto Jean's arm and ran up it. Jean tried to smack Hyperion off but couldn't keep up. "DIE LITTLE MAN!!" Drew popped his neck. "I was wrong. His voice irks me." Hyperion spun around and kicked Jean down. He landed next to Drew and placed his arm around him. "I know Drew. He makes me mad too... Wanna help me kick his ass." Drew popped his neck again. "Yes sir." "That's my apprentice!!" Hyperion cheered. "Remind me when we get back to Fort Stara to buy you some new clothes.... And some cologne.... And a shower.." "I GET IT IM DIRTY!!!" "It's not your fault.... This time." "I'm gonna try to act like I didn't hear that." "You can try but it happened." Drew exhaled. "Dammit Hyperion." - A young teen sat in a tree looking down into the town of Langston. He looked up into the sky. "I'm sorry dad... I'm a coward... I couldn't protect our country.." "Of course you didn't.. You just made it easier for me to find you... Prince Alexander." Saiko walked out the shadows. "Hello. I'm here to kill you." Alexander dropped from the tree and rolled to his feet. "You're one of Leone's bounty hunters aren't you?" "Oh? You must be a detective." Saiko said sarcastically. He pulled out his sword and charged for Alexander slashing down. Alexander was pushed down and Saiko's sword was met by another blade. Cyrus stood in Alexander's place with a smile on his face. "Hello Saiko... It's been a while." "Cyrus." Saiko groaned. "What're you doing here?" Deus placed his sword on Saiko's neck. "We're here to take you down. Along with your boss." "Deus? So it's the Black Ops that came this time?" "My how you've fallen Saiko... You were so promising." "I'm not working for Akainu.. Not Sengoku. Not for the Celestial Dragons. I'm my own man." Saiko jumped back and stood against Cyrus and Deus. "If I have to take you two down to get this job done. I will." Cyrus laughed. "Well. I see you're serious.. You don't usually talk this much." "But why would I care when you're gonna die anyway?" "There goes that sense of humor." Deus frowned and glanced away to deflect a bullet. "Come out!" An abnormally tall man wearing all black stepped from behind a tree with a maniacal smile on his face. "Oops! It seems like I've been spotted." Saiko groaned and the man spun around as he made his way to Saiko. "How're you buddy?" He smiled as he wrapped his arm around him. "Don't touch me." "Is that a way to say hello to your friend." "You're not my friend." The tall man placed a gun to Saiko's head. "What was that?" "I'm not scared of you Zax. Fuck off." Cyrus perked up. "Zax huh? You must mean-" "Yep! That's me!!" Zax cheered, hitting his head with his gun. "I'm Zax! The-" "Shadow Bullet Zax." Deus finished. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Trouble In Paradise Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters